


An Angel and A Righteous Man

by CorkBug90



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorkBug90/pseuds/CorkBug90
Summary: An angel and a righteous man make a stop in a dive bar's bathroom to blow off some steam.





	An Angel and A Righteous Man

An angel and a righteous man walk into a bar.

Ignoring the room they make their way to the bathroom in the back, locking themselves in. The righteous man’s lips burn as they connect with the angel’s. Their hands grope each other wildly as they strain to be closer.

The righteous man feels a pair of eyes watching him hungrily from across the room. He lifts his lids, never breaking contact with his angel, and sees his demon smirking in the shadows. They lock eyes as the demon begins stroking himself. An aching desire settles in the righteous man’s stomach as his passion stiffens between his legs.   
The angel’s hands cease their exploration of the righteous man's body and instead gesture towards the demon, using his power to draw him out of the shadows and down to his knees before him. The angel then brings the righteous man to his knees alongside the demon before unsheathing his rod and bringing it to the righteous man's lips. The angel smiles as the righteous man willingly opens his mouth.

The angel sinks his rod deep in the righteous man’s throat relishing the feeling of it tense around his circumference. Pulling back slowly the righteous man massages the angels tip with his tongue, teasing the hole. He grabs hold of the shaft and guides it back into his mouth. The angel lets the righteous man build a rhythm and explore sensations for a while before pulling away and focusing his attentions and his length on the demon who had crashed the party.

As the demon opened his mouth the angel grabbed hold of the back of his head and, less gently than he had been with the righteous man, shoved his length deep in the demon’s throat. He inhaled sharply as the demon gagged but made no move to pull away. On the contrary, the demon placed his hands on the angel’s hips, pulling the angel deeper as he pumped his mouth. 

The righteous man massaged himself while staring up at his angel’s face. The righteous man liked seeing the determined look creased into his angel’s forehead.   
The angel moved his gaze to the righteous man, a smirk pulling up one side of his mouth as he pulled the righteous man up and began kissing him again, deeply. Grabbing the demon tightly by the hair at the back of his head the angel pulled him off his cock and wrapped his demonic mouth around the righteous man’s throbbing shaft. The righteous man let out a moan as his full length slid easily down the demon’s hungry throat. The demon allowed himself to be gagged, he had no need to breath. The demon was aware that in this instance he was their slave to do with as they pleased. 

The righteous man’s pleasure mounted as his angel kissed him and his demon sucked him. The massage of the demon’s tongue on his aching dick quickly brought him over the edge. He emptied himself into the demon’s waiting mouth, clinging to his angel as his knees failed him. The angel cradled the righteous man, stroking his hair and face and down his back until the righteous man regained his footing. 

The demon swallowed happily and made to start on the angel again but the angel wanted none of it. The angel pushed the demon against the wall and held him there with his power knowing that the righteous man enjoyed things all the more when he was being watched. 

The angel turned his focus back to the righteous man, bending him over. The angel went to his knees in front of the righteous man’s firm ass first massaging his hole with his tongue then with his finger. Licking his index the angel ran the tip of his finger around the righteous man’s hole eliciting a gasp of surprise and excitement before sliding his finger slowly inside him. The righteous man shivered at the sensation of the angel’s thick finger deep inside him. The angel worked his first finger in and out warming up the righteous man’s hole before adding a second. Slowly the righteous man relaxed and opened up, ready to take the angel himself inside him. Sensing the righteous man’s desire the angel held back, teasing and playing, building up the righteous man’s anticipation and need until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please, I need it!” The righteous man begged, pushing back into the angel’s fingers.

The desperate growl in the righteous man’s voice sent fire through the core of the angel, clenching in his groin. He stood massaging his shaft and looking deep in the righteous man’s eyes. Never breaking eye contact the angel wet his dick and pushed slowly, deeply into the righteous man’s tight hole. It was bliss. Both angel and man moaned deeply. The righteous man ground his hips against the angel, nearly sending him spiraling off into the universe. Holding on for dear life the angel pulled back slowly before more hurriedly pushing back deep into the righteous man. The angel built up speed as the pleasure increased. The righteous man moaned meeting every thrust with equal enthusiasm. The righteous man came once but the angel wasn’t finished with him yet, unrelenting in his push toward ecstasy. The angel pounded hard and deep into the righteous man until finally his pleasure overwhelmed him and he filled his partner deep. The righteous man shook as he came with his angel. 

They stood there for some time as their heartbeats slowed back to normal, the angel’s arms wrapped tightly around the righteous man, cradling him and keeping him from falling. Slowly they extricated themselves from one another. The righteous man looked around the room and laughed at the mess. He slowly bent to pull up his pants.

“We should probably clean this up before we go.” The righteous man said smiling at the angel.

“No. That’s what he’s for.” The angel pointed at the demon without looking, “clean this up before you leave.” 

“Yes sir.” The demon said as he was finally released from the wall. His dick was hard as rock, never having been relieved by either the angel or the righteous man. The righteous man sees this and lifts an eyebrow. The angel turns to see what has caught the righteous man’s attention and frowns.

“You have to wait to take care of that now. You had your chance and you wasted it.” The angel commands.

“Yes sir.” The demon says and zips up his pants again.

“Now clean.”

The angel turns away from the demon and takes the righteous man’s hand flying them back to his car.


End file.
